


[Podfic] The Fixed Foot

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [46]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Love, M/M, Marks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: In a world where love marks a person, Steve Rogers emerges from the serum without the ability to show how adored he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justaphage (DancingDragon42)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fixed Foot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058969) by [samalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/pseuds/samalander). 



> Recorded as a party favor for justaphage for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thank you t samalander for having blanket permission! :D

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan

| 

## The Fixed Foot

  


**Author:** Samalander  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** MCU  
  
**Pairing:** Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** In a world where love marks a person, Steve Rogers emerges from the serum without the ability to show how adored he is.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20The%20Fixed%20Foot.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2058969) | **Wordcount:** 3281  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20The%20Fixed%20Foot.mp3) | **Size:** 21 MB| **Duration:** 0:22:09  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bMCU%5d%20The%20Fixed%20Foot.m4b) | **Size:** 11 MB| **Duration:** 0:22:09  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
